Sora's tale
by Gundamyte
Summary: Story of Sora,of her past,and of the truth to the winged goddess(not her)passages:"You have2choices,to poison urself,or to hang urself,those word her mother said,she'll never forget,in heaven or in hell!"R&RIt doesn't matter if u haven't seen the movie!


SORA'S TALE  
  
CH.1 The home that I once had.  
  
Under the blazing sunlight, fierce, but at the same time gentle. A field of greens lies at the  
  
foot of the gray, snow-topped mountain. The sound of children's laughter echoed as a  
  
shadow silently cast over the sky.  
  
In a city near by, in the clan of the 'Eternal Star'  
  
"hahaha!" The young Sora laughed. "Catch me if u can!!^0^"  
  
"Ugh!" Her cousin growled. "Come back here you little brat!"  
  
Shiva: I sure wish she could be happy like this forever.  
  
Skaldy: Sister..But u have to do this, because if you don't.  
  
Shiva: She'll have to become the princess of our "Eternal Star" and personally,I don't see what is wrong with that..  
  
Skaldy: But you know what that implies!!!  
  
Shiva: . I know... Hey, how do you think I should tell her?  
  
Skaldy: It's simple, well, tell her the story about why everything is the way they are, and I guess she should be able to accept it! Don't worry, Sora's strong, she'll be fine!  
  
Shiva: I hope you're right.  
  
Later that night,  
  
"Miss Sora!" Claire (Sora's hand maid) called to her. "Miss Sora, the Lady Shiva needs you."  
  
"What's wrong?" the cheerful Sora asked. She could tell something was wrong by the expression on Claire's face.  
  
"I think you better go now!" Claire urged.  
  
As Sora stepped out the door, she could hear slight sounds of sobbing, 'I hope mother is alright.' She thought as she walked through the moon-gate, towards her mother's chamber.  
  
"Mom? Is everything alright?" She asked.  
  
Shiva turned to look at her daughter, eyes red from crying. "Sora, there's something you should know. You are 7 no?  
  
"Well, of course I am, W..w..what's the matter?" Sora stuttered.  
  
"Have you ever heard about the folktale of 'Eternal Star'? Do you know how our clan got this name?" Shiva ignored her question, and started telling her a story. " 3000 years ago, a beautiful human girl fell in love with OUR emperor. The emperor of what is now called 'Eternal Star' after they got married, a pretty little princess named Nirvana, was born. There is nothing happier than when the three of them was together. Then one day, we were attacked by the Draconians, - the 'dragon clan', a war started, and Nirvana's father, the emperor insisted on fighting for his homeland. Nirvana was seven at the time, her human mother had fallen ill since the emperor was away, and being a half breed. She is weak with our powers, and was thought as the reason for this "misfortune" no one did anything about it, she was like a treasure to the emperor! But her mother soon died, leaving the villagers more and more suspicious of Nirvana being the "seed" of misfortune, and one night, a bandit broke in to her chamber, and attempted to kill her, but was killed by a beam of red light, leaving nothing but a scar on her left arm."  
  
Sora turned to look as the mysterious scar on her arm.  
  
"Eventually, the war did end, the emperor returned in victory!" Shiva continued. "but when the emperor found out that his lover had died, he managed to drown himself in a river. With the emperor as well as the queen gone. The villagers was sure that Nirvana is of nothing good and burned her at stake. But her angry ghost returned, as the winged demon, and attempted to rid this planet from the universe. A young mage stopped her by separating the flesh from the soul! The soul is what is called now, as the winged-goddess resting in the mystic moon, and the flesh.is you!"  
  
"S.s.so where a..a.re you getting at?" Fear shadowed Sora's heart.  
  
".because we are the only ones that know of the true story to the winged goddess, many took the arrival of the winged goddess as a blessing, and soon, the winged goddess, the vessel carrying the evil soul, will descend to Gaea! And if you shall meet, the winged goddess, Nirvana's soul and flesh shall rejoin, and the demon will be revived!" Shiva paused for a second.then blurted it all out. "We can't keep you anymore, if you meet the goddess, this clan will be doomed. You have two choices."  
  
A servant brought out a box, containing a bottle of poison, and a piece of white satin cloth.  
  
"You have 2 choices, -to hang yourself, or to poison yourself. I think you should take the poison, it ends faster!"  
  
Those words that her mother said.Sora will never forget in heaven or in hell..  
  
End of prologue. 


End file.
